More Than Rubies
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Emma Swan realizes just how much she is worth to Killian Jones on Christmas! AU


A/N: Semester is over. So I thought I would write something for the Christmas spirit. Hope you all like it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Swan, come on! We're going to be late" My best friend and boyfriend of two years calls from the foyer of our little apartment.

"Cool your sails pirate, we still have a good thirty minutes before my parents are expecting us and an hour before the guests arrive." I tease as I walk into the foyer, and put on the proffered peacoat.

"I'm not a pirate" he grumbles as I turn around, pulling my hair out from under the coat collar.

"Yes, you are. You're my pirate." I whisper huskily against his lips before I move to lightly kiss his cheek.

"I would hardly call being a high ranking naval officer as a swashbuckling pirate Emma." He informs me.

"Tsk Tsk Killian, you know of what I speak." I say waggling my eyebrows, before busting out in a fit of laughter as he goes positively red with embarrassment.

"It's not good form, to laugh at an event that brought us together love." He says while opening up the door.

"I would hardly call the Storybrooke Car Wash of 2009 the event that brought us together." I quip while putting on my right glove while walking down the path. _Gosh it's awfully cold. _

"Just wait a minute Swan, lets grab a cup of cocoa before we go mingle with your parents, hmm?" he asks, taking my left, ungloved hand and pulls me towards granny's without another word.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With my cup of warm chocolate and a dash of cinnamon I head out the diner door followed by Killian who seems to be acting awfully jumpy whenever someone came over to wish us a Merry Christmas at the counter.

"Thanks for the cocoa. It's delicious!" I thank him before taking a pull of the cinnamon-y goodness.

"No problem Swan" he says sheepishly, while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "Actually, can you hold this while I put on my gloves?" He asks pushing the hot cup into my empty hand.

"Sure?, I mean why do you even have to have your gloves on. I mean I only have one hand gloved and the second one is warmed by my cocoa cup. Gosh Killian! What the hell are you looking for? Your gloves are in your inside left pocket, not your right." I huff in annoyance, as he digs around in his right breast pocket, before pulling something out.

"What is that?" I question nodding towards the thing in his hand.

"Em- seriously just once wait and find out." He says a bit aggravated, while bending down on one knee.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh_! My brain screams on a constant loop.

"Emma-"he pauses, runs his hand through his hair before locking his eyes with mine. Taking in a quick breathe, he begins again, his voice quivering; "Emma, I know that I'm no good for you. Lord knows why you picked me all those years ago out of all the drooling boys that were at your beck and call but, boy am I glad that you took a chance on me. If you say yes, I promise on my very soul that I will spend every day making sure you are safe and above all else loved.-" He gulped " So will you Emma Swan marry me?" With that last ounce of courage, he opened up the box that was in his hand, and cushioned beneath the silk fabric was a stunning, yet small cushion cut diamond.

"So what do you say, will ya?" My renegade navy officer beams up at me.

"Yes Killian, I would love to marry you!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

He goes to slide the ring on my finger but he realizes the fatal flaw in his brilliant plan, my hands are full with cups of hot cocoa. He blushes at his mistake and takes a the cup from my ungloved hand and sets it on the iced concrete, before gently slipping the beautiful gem on my hand, before getting up and wrapping me in his embrace and kissing me for all he is worth.

"My pirate is a big softie" I chuckle against his lips, before pulling away. "Come on, we need to go tell my parents." I say a bit too enthusiastically.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"We- uh Killian and I have something to tell you." I stuttered looking between my mom and dad.

"What is it sweetie?" my mother asks in her sugary sweet voice, coming around the kitchen counter and dusting off her hands on her red and green apron.

"KILLIAN AND I ARE ENGAGED!" I shout, the girly side of me breaking through the brick wall that is the Little Emma Swan.

"Oh My Gosh! Let me see, let me see!" she squeaks out rushing over and grabbing for my hand.

"Emma, it's lovely." She says while inspecting the way it glitters and sparkles off the lights from the near-by tree.

"Welcome to the family son!" My father claps him on the back, bringing him in for a manly hug.

My mother and father switch and I see Killian hand over his handkerchief, gentlemanly decorum on full display as he looks at me as my mother dabs her tear stricken eyes. I can't help but smile at him; this is the man I will grow old with. This renegade pirate has taken captive my heart.

"Congratulations my princess" my dad whispers into my ear as he takes me into his arms and holds me tight.

"Thank you daddy." I whisper out, getting a little choked up.

"Enough with all this crying hullabaloo its Christmas Eve, we should be celebrating." My mother says after wrapping Killian in a warm hug.

Fixing her hair, and her red swishy skirt, she pulls Killian into the kitchen to help with the last minute preparations before the guests start to arrive.

"He did well." My father grins down at the ring that will forever be from this point on a part of my person.

"He did, didn't he." I smile down at it, enraptured by the intricate detail of the band.

"Of course he did, there is no one better than my princess" he pipes up.

"Ya know you and mom are the only ones that call me that. Oh and Killian." I say blushing a tad crimson at the end, as I amend my statement.

"As well he should. After all I can't very well have given him my blessing if he did not treat you with the respect and love you deserve." He says while pouring himself a glass of eggnog.

"Well he does, wait –what?" I question looking up from the gleaming trinket on my left hand.

"Hmm?" my father asks as he sips at the full cup of holiday cheer.

"Killian- he asked for your permission to propose?" I question drawing nearer to him.

"Why yes, of course he did. Good manners that boy has." He says affirming his tale with a sip of the eggnog, before resting it on the coffee table lined with Christmas decorations.

"Whe- wher- ?" I stuttered, utterly flabbergasted.

"Cat got your tongue Emma?" my father joked, smirking at me.

My father's eyes crinkled with mirth and he seemed so happy with himself.

Getting my shock under control, I berate my father with question after question. "When?" Where?" "What did he say?" I spew, returning to my five year old questioning self.

"Haha oh how I forgot how curious you can be Emma." My father laughs jovially "Well he asked for mine and your mother's permission about two months ago. As for the where he asked us, well that is quite an interesting story."

"How So?" I question.

"Well that boy, was awfully nervous that you would somehow find out what he was planning so he practically kidnapped your mother and I and took us out sailing for the day, you remember the day don't you? Your mother came home with that awful bout of seasickness."

"She told me, she came down with the stomach bug and that I should make sure no one at the station had it because it was a doozy." I say mock outraged.

"Well anyways, that is when and where he asked." My father says appeasing me, before turning to stare lovingly at my mother in the Kitchen.

"Dad! Tell me what he said. I'm dying here!" I demand living up a bit to my nickname.

"Emma, Emma, Emma that boy right there" he says pointing to Killian who is laughing at something my mother is saying "told me, what every father would love to hear and know is absolutely true without a shadow of a doubt about his daughter's intended. He said that you're worth is far more than Rubies or any treasure he could ever find on the seven seas."


End file.
